Claire's Story
by ILive4Fantasy2013
Summary: On permanent hiatus due to lack of inspiration. Let me know if you'd like to take over. Claire's parents died when she was in sixth grade and she has lived with Emily and Sam ever since. Now a teen, some strange things are happening to her. Quil/Claire
1. Chapter 1 Change is Hard

CPV

Another day another rain storm, Washington weather sucked. But at least it was better at La Push than in Forks. Claire remembered Forks life all to well. Right up until her mother was gone and she was taken away to live with Emily and Sam. She sighed, but life goes on.

Even in this cold freezing rain in the middle on December, Claire was burning up. She must be getting sick. She pulled her hood up to shield her face and trudged out into the driving rain as Emily's car appeared in the long line of cars behind the buses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SPV

The minute his niece walked through the door Sam knew something was wrong. He looked at Emily, even if she wasn't a werewolf she knew it too. The only thing they could do was to make sure she was around the pack as much as possible to make sure her first phasing was safe. He walked over to Emily and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to find the pack. Be careful!" She nodded and with a quick kiss and goodbye he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPV

Jake had been sound asleep in on the couch when Sam had called the meeting. It seemed rude at the time but now….

for this…

this was important!

His paws hit the ground hard, one after the other, sprinting through the forest. Finally he reached the clearing. Phasing back he stepped out of the shadows. There was the rest of the pack: Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah.

LPV

It had been many years since Emily and Sam's wedding, but it was still hard even when she knew she could never have him, it would always be hard.

She pulled her eyes away from Sam to look around. There was her little brother Seth, Quil looking anxious as he should seeing as this was about Claire, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Jake coming out of the trees. The meeting was about to begin!

QPV

Quil barely noticed the meeting, all of them talking about "the right course of action". He was stunned that Claire, sweet loveable Claire, was a werewolf! Though he was impatient for her to grown up he still saw her as that little girl teetering around Emily's house all those years ago, before Bella had left leaving Jake miserable. Before Emily and Sam's wedding. Before Claire's mother had died. He had watched Claire grow up through her pain for 6 years now, or at least since she was in 6th grade.

Well it was time to face it weather he was ready or not. The meeting was over: they were going to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPV

Claire's room was very plain, with pale green walls, a day bed against one wall with a white bedspread embroidered with small brightly colored flowers, and against the other a dresser and bookshelf, on the remaining 2 walls were a desk, windows, and a door bordered with carefully stenciled flowers and vines.

Claire lay on her bed facing up to the blank white ceiling. For the first time in weeks she felt alone. Away from the pack and its thoughts, away from worry. But then worry caught up with her, arriving in hot salty tears. She lay for a long time until the tears running down her face began to irritate her. She turned onto her stomach still sobbing and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she finally went back to school the following Monday Claire was greeted by more hostility than ever. The kids at la Push's High School had never really liked her, simply because she was a girl from Forks that hadn't been brought up with the tribe. Never mind the fact that she was Emily and Sam Uley's niece, plus the fact that she had lived with them for nearly 6 years, and is part of the tribe none the less. She had crossed the line as far as they were concerned; she was part of Sam Uley's group! Of course none of them none of them knew what the group really was or what it stood for but it was common knowledge that they had the chance to someday be a part of it. No one knew how or why but they thought Claire would ruin their chances. As far as they could tell she should have been at the back of the line!

Claire dragged through the day full of rumors, glares, and just plain being ignored. When she finally stumbled through the door she was exhausted from both dodging packs of students full of snide remarks and jealousy and just from keeping herself together so she could at least keep her dignity and about to burst into tears.

She immediately noticed Jake, Quil, and Embry standing in the kitchen. It must have been obvious how horrible she felt because Quil was almost instantly at her side, his arm around her shoulders.

Jake attempted to lighten the mood, "Aw, come on! It couldn't have been that bad."

"If I'd have known school could be that bad I would have dropped out! ", Claire was almost as mad at Jake as she was upset about school.

"Ok, for one thing you can't seriously be considering dropping out of school your senior year. And for another thing-"

Embry cut him off as Claire's eye's filled with tears and anger, "Jake, just shut up!"

I know I stetching a little with Claire being a werewolf but let me know what you think. Its a WIP and subject to change. I'll update soon! ttfn!


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort and Surfing

Ok guys, here's the next chapter, I hope it doesn't suck to much. ;)

CPV

Claire ran into her room, slammed the door and threw herself down on the bed just as she burst into tears. Her mind was buzzing trying to work out exactly how many people had betrayed her that day. Her emotions were all mixed up, first she was still getting used to being a werewolf (never mind the fact the she the only other female werewolf in the pack was Leah!!), second her friends had all ignored her and probably would for the rest of her life, and third when she got home and all she wanted was to take a nap and forget all about her day she found out that the people who should have been the most sympathetic didn't understand at all!

Claire heard someone come into the room and close the door softly behind them. She turned to face the wall and hoped who ever it was would get the message. She was not in the mood to talk. The person hesitated for a

moment seeming unsure about weather to leave her alone or try to talk. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she sniffled a little and that gave way to soft crying and soon she was practically bawling and very embarrassed. The other person sat down next to her on the bed, "Claire," it was Quil.

"I-I just wanted someone, a-anyone to still be on my side," she just barely got out through her sobs.

"Shh, I know its ok."

She turned to face him and he pulled her into a comforting hug and held her until her sobs subsided. She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's a lot to take in in a few weeks but it'll get better, I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know it was better for Sam when there were more of us and you won't be the only one affected if there really are vampires here"

She hugged him, "Thanks Quil. You always know how to make me feel better."

He chuckled, "It's what I do best."

CSPV

Casey's day had been a little odd. Every time she got near someone they jerked away like she was on fire, she just didn't understand it. Then there was her friend Claire, she had always been less social then the rest of their friends but today she had seemed very distant, even for Claire. But when she got home and saw the beach her mood lightened, it was a perfect day to surf.

Casey was a major surfer. She spent almost all of her free time surfing. And like most of the few surfers in La Push, she only stopped for lightning. She grabbed her board and headed out to the beach, ignoring the mountain of homework waiting for her.

The day seemed unusually hot, no matter how much water crashed over her she was still burning up. The sun was beginning to set when she saw someone watching her from the beach. She knew she had seen the man before and it took her a minute to realize, it was Claire's Uncle Sam Uley. Casey figured she wasn't the only one who had noticed Claire acting strange so she paddled back to the beach. But the news that followed was nothing she had ever expected.

Let me know what you think, I3 reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh crap! He's Right!

_Sorry it took so long but I have been buried in homework lately, plus once I got the chapter written it took forever for my unofficial beta's, who just happen to be my sister and my best frined, to edit it for me. I'll try to get the next one up faster. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Twilight, Quil, Claire or any of the other Twilight charaters in this Fan Fic, I do however own Casey and you can borrow her if you want._

CSPV

_This man is insane! _Casey thought. Here he was telling her the legends were real and he expected her to BELIEVE HIM?? And it wasn't as if he had any proof, he was just telling her these things about some guy who had ended up in the body of a wolf. She had barely paid attention to the stories when she was a kid and she had believed them. She just couldn't make any sense of it.

Sam sighed, "You don't believe me do you?"

_Wow, maybe he's not completely insane. _"Well…" Even if he was insane she didn't want to hurt his feelings, "no - not really…"

He sighed again and didn't say anything else. She turned and started to walk away, trying to decide what was the best way to tell Claire that her uncle was a lunatic, when he called to her, "It's a little cold for surfing don't you think?"

She turned on her heel to face him and as soon as she saw his face she was sure he knew what he was talking about. "How did you know?"

"I'm a werewolf Casey."

"But that's impossible! - Isn't it?"

" No Casey, its true, you must listen to me! Your safety - everyone's safety depends on it."

Okay now she was getting mad. "So what if your crazy story is true!? What if you're not just crazy?! Well what if I don't want to be a stupid werewolf, HUH?? What then?!" She was an 18 year old senior girl, practically failing and had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and here he was telling her that people were depending on HER!! She could barely depend on herself!

As the thought crossed her mind she became even angrier. Why should she protect the tribe? Why not Sam and his so called 'Pack'? And from what?! Another bunch of stupid superstitions? No Way! Not Casey!

Sam must have noticed her growing anger because he just shook his head and started to walk away.

Well that did it, she felt herself shaking and she lunged forward. There was a loud tearing sound and then she was much, much taller. Taller then Sam, but Sam wasn't there anymore, all there was was a huge black wolf sprinting across the beach to the woods. She pursued involuntarily, already losing coherent thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

SPV

Sam plunged into the forest, he could already hear Casey following him but he could easily out run her. He knew it without a doubt that the smaller light brown wolf would never catch him.

He could now hear the others near by.

_How'd it go?_, Embry wanted to know

_Did it work?_, Paul asked.

They had all hoped that telling her before she had a chance to phase unknowing would keep her from having to disappear for so long but no such luck. Sam let the others see what had happened before he spoke.

_Let her be alone for a while, until she phases back._

Claire sounded worried, _Will she be okay?_

_Don't worry she'll calm down quickly_, Quil consoled her.

_Phase Back! Leave her alone_, Sam told them, _she'll need time to think._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CSPV

_Darn! , _Casey thought, _I lost him! _Her anger grew and later she would ask herself why many times. But before she completely lost rational thought she thought to herself, _Oh crap! He was right._

_Thanx for reading, I hope you liked it! Please reveiw! -ILive4Fantasy2013_


End file.
